Remember When
by WinchesterSerenade
Summary: AU: Remember when the boys met their matches? Remember when they got the apple pie lives they'd always wanted? This is their story. Dean/OC & Sam/OC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or the characters that come with the show. I do however own the characters I paired the boys with and the plot.

* * *

**-July 23, 2014-**

She groaned, a baby's cry coming through the white baby monitor sitting on the bedside table. The red lights rising and falling as the baby got more and more upset. The clock next to the monitor read 4:00 am.

She turned to the man lying in the bed next to her, drooling on his pillow.

She gently shook him, "Dean." She whispered. Nothing. "Dean." She said more urgently. "The baby. It's your turn." Again she got nothing. She whined from lack of sleep but got up nevertheless. Rolling out of bed, she pulled on her silk robe and shuffled down the hall to the blue nursery.

As she peered over the cribs railings the baby suddenly calmed down and on instinct alone, reached out to be picked up. "Just so you know I'm totally getting revenge on you for this when you bring your first girlfriend home to meet us." She mumbled, slightly irritated mostly that all he wanted was to be held but at the same time she couldn't help but think how adorable it was. "Just wait until she gets a load of the baby photos I've taken of you so far." She finished with a sleepy smile, the baby gurgled in response.

She sat down in the rocking chair next to the crib, laid the baby's head on her shoulder and rubbed his back. Rocking them and humming softly to get him to go back to sleep but he continued to trill and gurgle, a sign she wasn't going back to bed anytime soon.

A creak in the wooden floors had her looking up to a sleepy-eyed husband in the doorway with a warm bottle of milk in his hands. "Sorry." He mumbled, his voice gruff, laden with sleep. It was, in her opinion, extremely sexy. "Is he okay?" He asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. She smiled and nodded softly. "He's fine." She took the bottle from his outstretched hand, thanked him and enticed the small bundle in her arms so he would eat. Maybe some warm milk would help him fall back asleep.

Another creak in the floors had both adults looking up to find their fraternal twins, hand-in-hand and each carrying their respective stuffed animals and rubbing their tired eyes just like their father had just finished doing.

Dean raised a brow. "What are you two doing out of bed?" He asked the two five year olds, "He woke us up." They said at the same time, pointing at the baby in their mothers arms, happily sucking away at his bottle. Dean ran his hand through his hair with a soft sigh and a small smile. "He is a baby, he cries a lot. You two cried, a lot too ya know. You used to keep me and your mommy awake for days. So, no complaining about him."

"How about I tell you a story? Would that help you go back to sleep?" Their mother asked, swiftly cutting off her husband and enticing the twins. Two excited nods and smiles had her directing them to sit down in front of her.

One last creak in the floorboards had everyone looking up to find the oldest child and their second pair of twins in the doorway, tired but obviously eager to not miss out on anything. "Can I hear the story?" The oldest asked while her younger siblings simply nodded along with her in hopes of being counted in that question and whatever fun they might miss if they were sent back to bed.

Dean sighed, "Come on in Savannah, Cheyenne, Bobby park your butt and grow some roots." His wife looked up and raised a brow. "What?" She continued staring. "Marie, what?" "The longer you live an apple pie life, the more southern you become." She said, adjusting Castiel in her arms. "Well I am from Kansas." He pointed out, she smiled.

"Alright, if you're going to hear the story then you're all going to sit on the floor and pay very close attention to mommy, understood?" With a few nods and thuds as butts were parked to the floor just as Dean had requested earlier, Marie began the story of their not too far off lives.

"You already know how your father dragged your Uncle Sam back into the life of a hunter... now I'll tell you how we all met."

* * *

**_Author Note:_**

_Please read and review!__  
_

_I am more than happy to take requests and collaborations are always welcome! Check out my profile for more info!  
_

_XoXo  
_

_W.S.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or the characters that come with the show. I do however own the characters I paired the boys with and the plot.

* * *

**-Flashback to May 3, 2007-**

Kaida Ford sighed, her laptop open as she made fast progress with her research. She'd been working on this case for just a few days. It'd been months since she'd last seen her sister. For all she knew she was—she couldn't even think it much less say it. She shook her head and focused on the task in front of her: Finding the Djinn and killing it, before it had the chance to take yet another victim.

**-A few days earlier-**

Marie Ford had been entangled in the same case. She'd found the Djinn alright, only it hadn't gone as planned. During the struggle he managed to overpower her and touch her. Now she was stuck within her own mind. Deep, lost, within an imaginary world of her deepest wishes. She could only hope her sister would somehow stumble upon this case and pick up her trail.

**-One week later-**

Marie could feel herself slipping. She knew it was only a matter of days before whatever this was ended in a painful way. She knew it wasn't going to end well, at least not for her, but that didn't stop her from hoping, praying for her sister to save her.

Kaida entered through a back door of the warehouse and began her search. She didn't know exactly what she'd find but she knew if someone had fallen victim she'd cut them down and do her best to save them. No matter the consequence. She rounded a corner only to run right into a very tall, dark and extremely handsome man carrying what looked to be a sawed off shotgun. Her face must have shock written all over it because he looked just as shocked as she felt.

She spoke first, "Who the hell are you?" He seemed to snap out of whatever stupor he was under and frowned at her question. Only before he could answer she held up a hand to shut him up. "Never mind, I really don't care. Whoever you are, stay out of my way."

Sam was to say the least, shell shocked as she strode right past him, a flashlight in one hand and a double-barreled shotgun in the other. Tucked away, however, in the top of her boot was a silver knife dipped in lamb's blood. "Wait up!" He called out; he could hear her groan as he caught up. "Who are you?" This time a sigh, "My name is Kaida Ford and you're not helping me."

He looked taken aback. "So, you're a hunter?"

"No, I'm your fairy godmother. Yes I'm a hunter." She stopped abruptly turning to face him and forcing him to stumble to avoid knocking her down. "Are you going to stop with the questions? I have a job to do." He grabbed her arm before she could turn away; thankfully she didn't lash out at him but instead decided to look angry. "How... how do you know about this place?"

She sighed. "A friend sent me." "What friend?" "Christ! Do you ever stop asking questions?" She snapped. He frowned. "I'm sorry it's just... I don't see many female hunters." "So are you saying this is a man's job?" "No! Just..." She held up a hand. "Bobby Singer sent me." "You know Bobby?" She frowned. "You know who Bobby is?" She asked, frowning. "Who are you?"

He had that shocked look on his face again. "Sam Winchester." He said simply, as if it were totally obvious. He saw a brief look of recognition and awe pass over her features but it was gone as fast as it had come. "Whatever, look you have two options. One: You can help me. Two: You can stay out of my way. Pick one and move on." She said before continuing her way down a narrow hallway in the warehouse but as she was about to round a corner she saw two bodies suspended in the air by ropes, IV needles inserted in both victims necks. The male she could make out just fine, he bared a resemblance to Sam. However, the girl, all she could see was dark matted hair. She was slumped forward like she was hanging onto her last possible thread of life as her toes barely touched the cement floor beneath her.

Kaida moved forward into the large vacant room used as a sort of holding cell for the Djinn's victims, stowing away the flashlight in her jacket she pulled the knife from her boot and signaled for Sam to follow her lead. While he checked on someone he called Dean she checked on the girl and it briefly clicked into place: Dean and Sam Winchester were John's boys. The ones her parents had told her about. Sometimes it never ceased to amaze her, the things they'd seen, gone through and survived.

She shook it off and decided to ask more questions later, she focused on the girl, but as she lifted the brunette's head she wasn't ready for whom she saw dangling there.

Her own sister, Marie, only just as she reached up to cut her sister loose the Djinn resurfaced.

She saw Sam go down and since the boys were busy she took this time to slice the ropes from her sisters wrists, catching her around the waist and hoisting her up so that she could lean on her. However, in her attempt to situate her sister properly to get the hell out of there she dropped her knife in the process. With no time to spare to pick it back up at risk of dropping them both she abandoned it and dragged her sister to the safety of her car. She turned over the engine, shifted into gear and sped off for the nearest hospital.

By the time the Djinn was killed and Sam had a chance to take a look around he found both girls to be missing. "Did you see them?" Dean nodded weakly. "Yeah, c'mon, let's get out of here."

On their way out Sam retrieved the forgotten knife, if anything, it would give him a reason to talk to her the next time their paths crossed.

* * *

**_Author Note:_**

_Please read and review!__  
_

_I am more than happy to take requests and collaborations are always welcome! Check out my profile for more info!  
_

_XoXo  
_

_W.S._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or the characters that come with the show. I do however own the characters I paired the boys with and the plot.

**WARNING: **Explicit content ahead!

* * *

The following weeks passed quickly. Both Dean and Marie regained their strength, though it took Dean only a matter of days it took Marie twice as long seeing as how she'd been held captive longer. Her blood was far more depleted than his had been.

As Dean steered the rumbling, purring, Impala up Bobby's driveway he noticed unfamiliar silver 2007 Ford Mustang parked next to Bobby's truck. He cut the engine and looked to Sam for answers. "Who the hell is visiting Bobby?" After his brother shrugged he frowned. "I thought we were the only ones who visited Bobby." He sounded like a five year old who just found out Santa didn't exist.

As the boys got out and stepped up onto the porch they let themselves in, laughter assaulted their ears, they followed it to the kitchen and what greeted them nearly had the boys falling over in, well, awe. Unbelievably, bone-rattling, nerve-shaking, sexually seductive, awe.

Sam was the first to see Kaida, it was clear he was completely frozen in place by what he was seeing. There she sat, atop Bobby's counter like she owned the place. He started at her feet, finding black boots peeking out from underneath dull black leather pants that seemed to hug her legs, the bottoms flared slightly displaying their dulled down red flames adorning the sides which led his eyes up, up, up until he reached her simple black spaghetti strap tee, her hair was half tied up half down, her black leather jacket lay folded next to her thigh. All-in-all it made Sam's heart ache she was so captivating. As he looked her over once more his brother was having a similar experience.

Dean nearly lost his footing as he rounded the corner into the kitchen as he caught sight of the beach blonde girl standing next to Bobby, laughing at something he said. Her white ruffled cut off shirt hugged her chest in the most perfect ways, hanging slightly off her shoulders which led his eyes down to her bare... was it considered a midriff if the majority of her top half was exposed? He shook his head continuing his scoping of her body. Her bare top half led him down to... those could not possibly be shorts. They looked like dental floss they were so thin! But damn if he wasn't complaining even in the slightest. It made her even sexier if possible. And those legs, God, did they ever end?! Her shoes just screamed stripper but hell if it didn't have Dean's mouthwatering at the sight of her complete ensemble.

They were both knocked from their separate thoughts when the conversation sank in through their thick skulls.

Bobby let out a hoot of laughter. "Where the blazes are the rest of your pants?" He chided.

The blonde let out, what Dean would describe to be a heavenly laughter, and smiled. "These are the rest of my pants, Uncle Bobby. They are designer!"

Dean grinned and for some ungodly reason his big mouth had to open. "Remind me to thank the designer when I meet him. So, how do you get your panties to stay in place under that thing?"

The trio within the kitchen, including Sam who stood by his side, turned to look at him.

The blonde however, never missed a beat. "I'm not wearing any panties."

Four things happened:

Kaida let out a soft but infectious laugh that had her clutching her sides.

Sam choked on his own breath of air.

Bobby dropped the beer he'd been holding, sending it crashing to the floor.

And Dean lost his footing from just standing there from his jeans becoming just a bit too tight while his mouth went dry.

Sam was the first one to speak."So, Bobby, could you introduce us?" He asked as he stepped into the kitchen and effectively changed the subject.

Bobby cleared his throat and pointed first to the girl on the counter. "Boys, this here is Kaida," His hand swiveled to the girl... no woman. They were both breathtaking women. "And this is Marie Ford. They are sisters." He switched hands and motioned over to Sam. "Girls, this here is Sam and that idjit over there is his big brother Dean Winchester."

Dean struggled to breathe properly as he burned the name Marie into the back of his eyelids and tried desperately not to let his eyes travel down to her barely there jeans shorts. Bobby quickly cleaned up the mess he made, tossing away the shards and soaking up the liquid amber colored mess with a dish towel before pulling out three more beers. He tossed one to Sam, one to Dean and popped open the third for himself.

Dean, finally able to form words again knocked off the lid with ease before speaking.

"So Bobby, I didn't know you had any siblings." Bobby resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I don't." Dean frowned. "Then why did she just call you 'Uncle Bobby'?" He watched the elder man nurse his beer and reply. "Maybe because I've known her and her sister since before they were born? Sent them two cards every year for the past 28 years, one for their birthday and one for Christmas, I even visited a few times." Dean seemed surprised while Sam amazingly kept an even keeled mind about Bobby's admission.

Before Dean could interrupt that blonde opened her pretty mouth and all Dean could do was stare with an intense need of utter longing. "Bobby's the closest thing we have to an uncle. Our mother and Bobby used to be chummy when they were growing up."

Sam perked up when he suddenly remembered something; he set his beer down on the table as he dug through his book bag and pulled out the familiar knife. It was a nice knife, silver with various holy symbols from various religions carved into the surface of the blade. The hilt was a cherry wood with the initials K.F. burned into the butt of the hilt. He stepped over and held it out for Kaida to take, the knife facing him, leaving the hilt free to grasp. "You left this in your hurry to get out of that warehouse. I held on to it in case we ever met again."

Marie frowned. "You left behind your knife? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Kaida gently took the knife and bowed her head in thanks, frowning when her sister suddenly attacked her as if she had just committed a sin. "Oh, I'm so sorry your highness but I was too busy saving your ass to care about a knife!"

Marie glared and noticed something else. "Are those my boots?" Hands on her hips she shifted her body weight to one side, a sass that could only be described as southern surfacing.

Kaida looked down to briefly admire her new boots and shrugged nonchalantly. "No, they are my boots."

Marie scoffed. "You're joking, right? Those are my boots!"

Kaida raised a brow. "Correction; they were your boots. Until of course you slept with Jared, my boyfriend of two-years who you just couldn't stand bypassed you for me instead. Consider these…" She tapped her boot covered feet on the cabinets below her as emphasis. "…to be payback. You took my boyfriend so I took your favorite boots. As well as your jeans, top and oh yeah, even your jacket." An even grin spread across her face.

By this point Dean was slack jawed and desperately trying to ease the pain in his jeans from the new information. That's when he saw that familiar look on the blonde's face. The kind of look that screamed: trouble. So he moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her body, just in the nick of time too.

Marie growled and just as she was about to lunge for the brunette a strong pair of arms wrapped around her exposed frame and pulled her backwards while Sam stepped into Kaida's view. "You ungrateful, bitch!" She spat. "I said I was sorry about sleeping with him!" She yelled, struggling against the pair of arms to get at her sister who seemed all too amused with Marie's reaction.

Kaida smiled. "You can be sorry all you want but… now? We're even."

Bobby however, was stunned. "Are you all complete idjits?!" He shouted after snapping out of his stupor. "What the blazes is wrong with you two?! She's your sister, how could you sleep with her boyfriend?" He shouted at Marie and turned back to Kaida. "You can't go stealing her clothes because you think that's even! Your sisters for Christ's sake, stop acting like five year olds!"

Marie's struggle against Dean slowed to a stop, however, the damage was done and he groaned at the lack of contact. Kaida rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say Uncle Bobby, she's still the biggest slut the world has ever seen." She said, loud enough for all of them to hear.

Marie lunged once more only to have Dean yank her back and into his body, not only to keep her close but to also ensure she didn't kill anyone and instead dragged her out of the kitchen so both girls could cool off, especially if there was distance between them.

Once Marie had been taken out of the kitchen and into the cool air, Kai still felt the glare from her uncle and she shrugged, as if nothing had ever happened. "What? Seriously, Uncle Bobby, why did you think when you called us, we weren't with each other? It's not the first time she's slept with my boyfriend either. Remember Joe? Yeah? Well, she took him for a ride before we even got to celebrate our third month anniversary."

"HE CAME ON TO ME!" Marie yelled out from her spot on the porch, the window had been wide open.

The three in the kitchen could hear her boots scraping against the wood beneath their feet, trying to get back inside and throttle her younger sister.

"Which, I totally blame you for!" Kaida tossed nonchalantly over her shoulder, smiling over at Bobby and then Sam, before nodding the knife toward the tall, dark and handsome one. "Thanks, sasquatch." She hoped off of the counter, headed over to Bobby's kitchen table, hoisted her leg up on the chair, and Sam couldn't take his eyes off of the knife, watching her as she lifted her leather pants, showing off some of the skin resting beneath it. Watching as she ran the knife up her brand new boots, as if caressing it, and slipped it back in its holster. He couldn't help but wish that he was that knife, running his hand up the leather... up her legs, her body, caressing her skin, her sides... His eyes continued to travel up her body to see her staring at him, an amused grin on her face, her hands on her hips.

Sam let out a clear of his throat, "I.. I uh... I'm gonna... go." he said, nodding like a child who was caught stealing, and headed out of the kitchen, in the opposite direction that Marie and Dean had gone.

Kai waited until he was out of ear shot, and she immediately began to laugh, feeling the glare from her Uncle just caused her to laugh even louder, before she left and went to follow the gawky man.

"What am I going to do with them?" Bobby asked himself, before suddenly needing something stronger than a beer. Scotch would do. Maybe Whiskey.

Dean listened for anything that would let him know that Kai and Sam were coming outside, and when they didn't, he turned to face Marie, suddenly his thoughts on why he was out there were thrown out the window. He couldn't understand how on earth she was keeping those pants up, without a belt.

"Tell me... Marie.." he started, taking a step toward her, letting his green eyes trace every bit of skin that was peeking out of her clothing, which, really was everywhere. "Did they come that short, or did you.. cut them?"

Marie found herself letting out an angry breath as she ran a hand through her long blonde hair. She raised a brow at his sudden question and a smirk pulled at the corner of her mouth. "I cut them. Why? Don't you like them?" She asked, her question had that hint of accusation like she was about to become extremely offended if he said he didn't like them.

Dean's eyes widened. "What? N-no! I mean yes! I like them. Actually I think I kind of love them." He paused but only briefly. "Are you being serious when you say you're not wearing any panties?" At this Marie grinned. "Completely, would you like to pat me down, maybe strip search me?"

The porch beam connecting the railings Dean had been leaning against suddenly wasn't there as he himself slipped and stumbled sideways. "Wha… are you being serious or should I expect to be slapped in the very near future? Like.. 5 seconds from now."

Marie laughed and it sent a rush of exciting thrills down Dean's back. "I would never joke around about a very throughout strip search. Besides, I don't slap men. I ride them." She said bluntly, as she moved past him to go back into the house she patted his chest and leaned in so she was just close enough to his ear that it tingled his skin when she spoke next. "See ya later, cowboy." She teased, pulling open the screen door and re-entering Bobby's house to go talk with her uncle. The screen door slammed back in place and Dean was frozen in place, a million ideas and only one word floating around in his head as he went over their entire conversation. "Damn." He whispered to himself. He could have sworn he just met his match and hell if it didn't have him really believing he was in love.

Meanwhile, Sam stood at the back door that let out into the salvage yard, leaning against the door jam he took a long swig on his beer, looking out onto the sunset he heard the light footsteps approaching and looked back to find Kaida coming up on his side. There was a long silence before either spoke. "Sorry about your sister sleeping with your boyfriends."

Kaida shrugged with a smile. "I'm not going to say it's okay but thank you. So did you like something you saw?" Sam's head snapped up so fast he could have sworn he saw two's of everything. "What? No, I mean yes, I mean no, NO! I mean yes but no and.. I'm going to shut up now."

He heard the girl start laughing and looked over as she spoke again, "Are you always this nervous around girls? Cause I have to be honest, it's kind of adorable."

Sam smiled, shifting the beer bottle to his left hand while his right hand dipped into his pocket to rest there. "So, where are you and your sister originally from?"

Kaida sighed a soft yet content sigh. "Michigan. We were raised there on a farm just outside of the main city of Dearborn where our families company is located."

That's the moment their last name finally decided to squeeze its way into Sam's thick head. "Ford? Your last names are Ford? The Ford Motor Company? Ford Mustang, Ford?"

Kaida smiled as if it was a normal everyday occurrence to have people stumble over her namesake like that. "Yes, exactly to all of the above." She teased. "Would you like a car?" She joked. Sam's jaw went slack. "Could you really do that?" "No, sadly, I only get new cars after I wreck my current one, that or when they release a new model." He nodded in somewhat of a daze.

After a long but comfortable silence between the two, Sam finally spoke. "Would you like to go out with me? This weekend, maybe on Saturday? Bobby can watch the kids." He said, referring to Dean and Marie.

Kaida didn't even hesitate. "I'd love to." She smiled. He turned his head when he felt a small warm hand rest on his forearm he looked over to Kaida who gently pulled his arm down and kissed his cheek which turned red on contact. "Thanks." She said simply, before going back inside and leaving a blushing Sam behind to think about what they could do for dinner on Saturday.

When Kaida entered through the kitchen she could hear Marie's laughter coming from Bobby's living room, where she saw him seated behind his desk and Marie standing beside him. They were both leaning over what looked to be a photo album. They both looked up when they heard her footsteps. "Kai, come see your mama when she was in high school."

Dean took that moment to re-enter the house, his problem had somewhat dissipated but upon seeing Marie bent over Bobby's desk with her clothes riding up and exposing even more flesh it took all his willpower not to reach out and touch her. The floorboard whined under his weight and Marie took a peek over her shoulder, her long blonde hair flying from the movement and landing softly on her other side. The smile on her face and the fact that she hadn't straightened her posture let Dean know who held all the cards in this attraction. It also let him know she knew exactly what she was doing to him. He cleared his throat to catch their attention and motioned upstairs. "Going to hop in the shower, if that's okay with you, Bobby." After a gruff nod from the older man he jogged his way upstairs for a nice cold shower.

Sam came back into the house, tossing the empty beer bottle in the trash and coming into the living room. For him, he couldn't even see Marie. For him, Kaida was far more attractive than any blonde, any day.

Seeing Bobby and Kai engrossed in Bobby's old photo album and Sam engrossed in Kai, Marie made her way up the stairs with a certain degree of stealth that showed how much practice she had in this.

She could hear the shower running evenly which meant he still wasn't in yet. She waited a few moments and the water's once even sound was broken up as a body stepped under its stream.

She softly tried the doorknob and sure enough it was unlocked, so as she slipped into the bathroom which was quickly filling with steam. She closed the door with an inaudible click and quietly hopped up onto the tiny counter. "So, I thought you were supposed to be taking a cold shower." She heard him curse at the intrusion of someone else in the room and watched through the foggy glass doors of the shower as he banged into it from slipping. He definitely didn't expect her to be in there.

Dean roughly slid the glass door aside and glared. "What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have no manners at all?" He said through his teeth. She smiled and he felt his heart thump at the sight. "Nothing is wrong with me, I do have manners and I was thinking.." She trailed off and slid down and off the counter, the movement made Dean's mouth go dry, something he found himself doing a lot more often since first being in her presence. "..that maybe.." She added, reaching up and grasping the ended of her very small cut off shirt. "..I could help.." She pulled the shirt off revealing a white lace bra. Dean's mouth was suddenly salivating again and he couldn't help but stare, his anger obviously fading. "..with your problem." She said, popping the small button open on her cut off shorts and sliding them down her legs which for Dean, seemed to go on forever.

Dean cleared his throat slightly, feeling a huge knot resting in place, watching as her... he couldn't even call them shorts, pooled at her feet. He swallowed, and the knot immediately went south and joined in with his earlier problem, making him throb just that much more. "W...what are you doing?" he squeaked out.

Now, normally, Dean was not this affected by women, he was usually the one making them tongue tied. This was completely new to him. But, something inside of him, maybe it was the raging hard on, that was telling him to say 'fuck it' to the new sensation, and just go with the flow. Or rather, go with the ride and let her do the talking and walking. He'd be able to turn the tables on her sometime.

"Helping you with your problem, Dean. Do you have a hearing problem that we don't know about yet?" Marie had teased, taking a small step toward the shower, she could feel the heat coming from his body, as well as the water.

She moved to run her hand up her creamy back, and then paused, an evil glint appearing in her eyes as she turned her back to him, "Could you... help me with this, Dean?" she asked, running her hand down her body, caressing it. Just to.. postpone the pain just a little bit longer.

Kaida felt eyes on her as she stood, looking over her Uncle's shoulder, and she lifted her eyes. Brown meeting green, and she gave Sam a soft smile, glad that she was met with some as well. She felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach. It was something that she actually missed having. Even though she was with Jared for two years, she stopped having these butterfly feelings pretty quickly with him, and she just put it to the fact that they were having sex three times a week. Maybe that's why he slept with Marie... she wouldn't give it to him, and he went to the nearest source... Her sister.

Still... he could have ordered a hooker, that would have been a much better choice to cheat on her with.

Bastard.

Bobby paused, lifting his head up immediately. As if he had spotted something on Kai's mothers outfit. "Crap." he mumbled, and moved from his spot, pushing Kai back slightly and heading into the kitchen. The sound of glasses clinking could only mean that Bobby was pouring himself another scotch.

Kai took his spot in the chair and pushed herself in closer to the desk, her hand lifting up and gently running her deep, purple nails across the picture of her parents.

They looked so happy, the way their eyes were glinting in the sunlight, the way their smiles were so bright. This had to have been before hunting was ever brought into their lives, before her and her sister were born. She bit her bottom lip, her eyes trailing to a picture of the four of them, her fingers gently running over the part of the photo where her father stood. She missed him so much.

Kai didn't even realize that she was crying softly, until she felt Sam's hand on her shoulder. It was soft, yet firm and callous. From all the years of hunting. She looked over her shoulder and gave him a smile, wiping away a tear.

"You alright?" Sam asked. He felt that pull in his stomach. Telling him that he didn't want to see her upset, he wanted to see her smile. When he got a nod, he moved to reach for another chair, pulling it up next to hers and looked down at the photo album.

"That you're dad?" he asked, nodding toward the album, where her fingers were still resting.

"Yeah." she replied, flipping the page she came upon an even more sweeter photo one of which the girls were present, "We were in Austin, Texas in this picture actually... Bobby came with us for a family vacation, and he took the photo. Marie and I didn't really know what demons were, until we got back from that vacation. We ran into a Wendigo, and... well, dad didn't make it."

"I'm sorry. How long has it been?" He watched as Kaida took a deep calming breath, Bobby walked back in with careful, light steps so as to not disturb the couple. "Marie is.. 28 now.. she was 14 when it happened so.. 14 years ago. Course, we've always had Bobby to pick up the pieces whenever it came to be too much so it's not so bad. It just hurts sometimes, ya know?"

Sam nodded and rubbed a gentle hand down her back and up again, soothing her, comforting her. "Try not to let the past hold you back from your future, I'm not saying you shouldn't feel that emptiness in your heart, I'm just saying don't let it prevent you from allowing happiness to fill it back up." He said this in the most comforting way he could.

He decided it was best to change the subject. "So when did you get into hunting?"

She gave a light shrug. "Our family has been in the business of hunting for generations now, ever since Henry Ford. He was kind of forced into it when his mother died, people were made to believe it was a disease that claimed her life but really it was just some demon killing for the hell of it. The family has been in on it ever since." Sam made a small face of dislike. "I'm sorry your family dragged you into this life."

She smiled and it made his heart skip a beat. "Don't be, I'm not."

Bobby cleared his throat to make his presence known and raised a brow at the giant man he considered one of his own.

Upstairs, however, was a different story.

Dean nearly lost his footing when she turned her back to him for him to unhook the white lacy bra that was the only thing separating her body from his. With that thought his mouth suddenly went dry again.

He shook his head as if to shake off the haze within his mind and kicked himself into gear. Using one hand he started at her lower back and trailed his hand upwards, goose bumps spreading across her skin until he reached the three hooks that held the garment taut and with a magical yet simple flick of his fingers it was suddenly unhooked.

Using both hands now he smoothed them up, along her back and across her shoulders, pushing the bra straps down her arms until it fell to the floor without so much as a sound. Her skin felt like ice and damn if he couldn't help himself from replacing the straps with his mouth. His arms wrapped themselves around her waist and when she turned in his arms he gripped her hips gently but firm and pulled her into the shower with him, sliding the shower door shut with his foot.

Marie gasped at the onslaught of heated water and then found herself shivering when Dean roughly slammed her back into the tile that hadn't quite warmed up all the way just yet. She didn't mind the roughness, no she actually enjoyed it.

Meanwhile, downstairs all three remaining occupants who currently were not inhabiting a shower with more than one person all looked up at the ceiling when a loud thud was heard from Dean slamming Marie into the shower wall.

Kaida groaned and rubbed her temples, a headache obviously coming to the surface.

Bobby shifted uncomfortably and Sam just looked, well, normal. It was obvious Dean did this all the time, however, Sam was so used to it that he had come to ignore it while Kai upset herself so much she gave herself headaches. When she felt an elbow nudge her she looked up to see Sam smiling. "Come on. We'll go out now." He stood grabbing a firm hold on her hand. "See you later, Bobby." He said, tugging the girl along.

Bobby made a gruff sound and headed for the back door obviously going to bury himself in his salvage yard until the others were finished and he could get his bathroom back.

When they got outside, both Sam and Kai realized that neither held the keys to their respective cars. Sam however had a better idea, "Let's go for a walk, I know this great diner down the road and I swear they have better ice cream than Baskin Robbins."

Kaida laughed. "Lead the way, sasquatch." She said, teasingly. It took them almost 20 minutes to finally get to diner but the entire time they walked and talked. Mostly about how they grew up, what it was like growing up with their respective siblings or in Sam's case sibling. What their favorite colors were. Who were their favorite bands were and what their favorite movie was. It was a comfortable and educational walk.

In the end they found they had quite a lot more in common than they had originally thought. Which pleased them all the more and it left them thinking; maybe they would actually get something out of this, maybe it could lead somewhere serious.

Sam did everything a gentleman was supposed to do; he held open the doors for her, pulled out her chair for her, paid for everything and refused to be anything less than an absolute gentleman. Their conversation with one another eventually came to a calm median and Sam smiled as he spoke, "So, are you and your sister always this lively? I mean when we first walked in on the two of you.. you seemed so.. happy. Care-free, even. So have you always been at each others throats?"

Kaida seemed to think it over for a while, letting out a soft sigh before answering him. "No, we haven't always been at each others throats. We used to be really close, we shared everything with each other and never kept secrets but.. then dad died. Things changed, she changed and we just drifted apart."

"I'm sorry, that must've been really hard to go through." He replied.

She nodded, "It was but you grow up and learn that the world isn't much different from a sister who treats you like a stranger and steals your boyfriends for the sheer fun of it."

He frowned, "You miss her, don't you?" She gave a weary smile, "I do." She admitted. "I'm with her whenever we have to work a case together but even when she's right next to me it feels like she's a thousand miles away. Like I'm invisible and she'd be better off alone, without a sister."

"I doubt that's true, I'm sure she loves you very much and it sounds to me like she never really grieved for your dad. Like she's still that fourteen year old girl watching her dad die. It can't be easy on her and she's obviously not dealing with it. I mean, she did just seduce my brother in Bobby's bathroom." He joked lightly, trying to bring some light back into the girls eyes.

"She does that a lot." She admitted shamefully.

Sam nodded, "Same with Dean, it's kind of predictable though. He'll sleep with just about anyone." He grinned, "So, tell me about your hunts.."

Meanwhile back at the house Dean had Marie pressed against the shower wall, he reached out, cupping her ass and lifting her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist as they devoured each others mouths. She gasped as he suddenly entered her with one swift thrust, she tossed her head back her mouth open in pleasure as he moved within her, nails digging into the soft skin of his shoulders as she desperately tried to keep herself from falling under. Dean's hands gripped Marie's hips so tightly he was sure to leave bruises.

Marie's head was against the shower wall, exposing her neck; the sounds she made were driving the elder Winchester insane with need. Dean lowered his head down towards Marie's collarbone, kissing and licking all the way up to the base of her neck. He nibbled on the sensitive skin causing a moan to escape Marie's lips.

Dean couldn't help but think that he was the luckiest man in the world. He had the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his arms, making sounds of pleasure, just for him. He wanted to do so much to her, that it made him harder than he thought possible. The mere thought of different positions made him eager to experiment. He knew they both had many lovers in the past, but he wanted to be the one she'd remember. He wanted to leave is imprint, his mark on her, so that she would never forget what he could do to her. The affect he could have on her.

Marie arched her back away from the wall, bringing her creamy full breasts closer to Dean's face.  
Dean's left hand left the comfort of her ass, caressing her side, all the way up to her breast. While his mouth latched onto the right, his left hand massaged the other.

Her moans increased in volume, her hips trying to pick up the rhythm to a quicker pace.

Not one to be dominated and preferring to be in control, Dean moved his mouth away from her wonderful rounded breast. Let go of his grip from her ass, and pulled out which caused a disapproving moan from her.

Before she could even say anything, he turned her around and pushed her against the shower wall. His hands were now caressing her hips, her waist, anything he could get his hands on. He was memorizing every curve of her body into his brain. Making sure after this day he would never forget what she felt like.

Marie couldn't handle it anymore. She needed him to the point that it hurt. His body was covering hers from the back and she tried desperately to grind her ass into his hardened cock. She heard Dean chuckle at her feeble attempts while he kept a firm grip on her hips. God! How he made her feel so weak, it was sickening. She barely even knew this guy and yet here she was panting like some dog in heat waiting for his next move!

Dean knew she wanted him 'cause he wanted her just as much. He was going to make sure this was one romp in the sack she'd never forget.

He pulled her hips up towards him, so now her lovely rounded plump ass was in the air. He put his hand on her back, making her bend down, so it went further up for him. He couldn't hold it in any longer. Looking at the curve of her ass was making his crazy.  
He spread her legs far apart with his leg, as far the shower would allow he him to spread her. It was fast and sudden it caused a gasp from Marie's lips. Dean leaned forward, his dick caressing between her womanly lips, teasing her.  
"..Stop…teasing!" Marie whined. What he said next made her shiver with need, "I'm going to make sure you'll never forget this." Dean whispered in her ear.

Marie turned her head slightly to look in Deans eyes. She gasped when she saw the pure lust and wickedness in his eyes. Before she could process a single thought, Dean thrusted deep into her core, causing Marie to scream in pleasure.

Dean moaned with every thrust, his hands with a firm grip on her hips, pounding deeper into her. Her core was so tight and so wet. None the less; she felt amazing. Marie's muscles were squeezing his hardness, bringing both of them closer to the edge.  
Their moans could be heard loud and clear in the bathroom, maybe even throughout the house.  
Dean couldn't hold it anymore and with a final thrust both Dean and Marie came screaming their pleasure.

As they came down from their high, Dean slipped out, moaning at the loss of contact. As Dean caught his breath he took the time to look over Marie. She was so beautiful, the long wet strands of blond hair was over her shoulders, covering her breasts as she leaned against the shower wall to calm down. He couldn't stop staring at her.

Marie looked down at herself, then to Dean. She let out a chuckle, which sounded heavenly to his ears. "Maybe we should finish the shower." Marie breathed out. Dean just nodded his head in agreement, unable to speak.

Their remaining time in the shower they spent washing one another, both their minds remained on what just took place but neither spoke for fear of ruining the content moment they seemed to be enjoying.

A couple of hours after Sam and Kaida had left Bobby's house, they returned. Their laughter filling the normally stiff and quiet house as they laughed over a shared joke, enjoying each others company.

Dean stood, leaning against the kitchen counter. His hair was still damp from the activities he participated in upstairs with the fiery challenge simply known as Marie. He looked up when the newly cozy couple came waltzing in like.. well.. like a couple would in some romance movie.

"We've got a job; we leave in a couple of hours." Dean said simply. No use in coddling his younger brother. Best to rip the band aide off now and stomp this out now, it wasn't healthy. Sam would get hung up on this girl, she'd die and Dean would be left picking up the pieces and trying to make sure his brother was still normal.

Unlike Sam, Dean didn't get attached to girls he shared his bed with, which made it easier for him to just walk away whereas Sam couldn't stand to let go. In that moment, Dean realized Sam's ability to get attached irritated him. Why couldn't Sam be more like him?

He turned, the sound of the screen door slamming closed as Bobby and Marie re-entered the house discussing the latest case. Their case.

Dean interrupted their conversation, "That's our case, Bobby." "And now it's both your cases." He replied back as if sharing the case with other hunters was totally normal. "Oh, come on, Bobby. We can't share this case with… with… girls!" "And why the hell not?" Marie interjected. "We're just as capable as holding our own as you are. What exactly do you mean by that? Do you think we're weaker or somehow less able to take down a monster than you two idiots?" He glared, "Weren't thinking I was an idiot in the shower. " She scoffed, "Just because your good in between the sheets doesn't mean your any good on the field of battle."

He stammered, "Wha… you.. Bobby! This is our case!" He whined.

The older man groaned, "Not anymore! You can share or not go! Pick one!"

Dean growled and stomped out onto the porch like some big baby having a tantrum.

Kaida raised a brow and pulled away from Sam who went to go talk to his brother before he killed something, turning to her sister she sighed. "Marie, why do you always have to get on everyone's bad side?"

"Because, it's fun." She replied.

* * *

**_Author Note:_**

_Hey everyone! So sorry it took so long to post this third chapter.  
_

_I meant to post but I was in a car accident and I am currently in therapy for my neck and back.  
Which is why it took me so long to post.  
_

_Anyways, I hope this extra long chapter makes up for my neglect and I hope you all are doing well!  
_

_Thank you to **TasteTheFairy** for helping me write the shower scene!  
_

_Please read and review!__  
_

_I am more than happy to take requests and collaborations are always welcome! Check out my profile for more info!  
_

_XoXo  
_

_W.S._


End file.
